Male Ward
Male Ward is the fourth chapter in Outlast. Summary Miles enters the Male Ward through a staircase from the Sewer. Once he enters, he finds a metal storage unit, containing propane tanks, and pushes it out of the way, revealing a vent. He travels through it and finds a Variant in a straitjacket. He passes through the room to find another storage unit, and enters through the door behind it. He then proceeds through a vent, and makes his way into a hospital-like room. Miles then enters an open vent and drops through an opening into another room. As soon as he drops into the next room, a tied up, unconscious Murkoff employee wakes up screaming, alerting several nearby Variants who start bashing on a door, yelling, "Wants meat. Wants meat". They chase Miles through many varied rooms, but when Miles enters a dead end, someone speaks to him. Through the intercoms, a voice tells him, "Who's down there? You're not one of them, are you? Quick! Get in the dumbwaiter if you want to live!" Miles listens, and enters the dumbwaiter. Once he reaches the top, however, he encounters Richard Trager, who remarks, "You made the right choice here, buddy," and then beats Miles to a point of being unable to walk. He straps Miles into a wheelchair and takes him around the asylum, mockingly showing him an exit and saying, "Run free." Trager then takes Miles into the elevator, and around the Male Ward, up into a washroom filled with body parts. He gives a speech about how, now that God has died, a new, more "concrete" faith exists. He then removes Miles' right pointer finger, and his left ring finger, intent on selling them. Trager leaves, and Miles breaks free of the chair. He witnesses another "patient" of Trager bound to a bed, being killed by Trager with the same shears used to remove Miles' fingers. Miles then leaves the room and goes through two vents and a corridor. Upon finding a key to the elevator, Trager attacks again. He manages to evade Trager and enters the elevator; however, Trager enters from the floor below and attacks him. Trager is then caught between the elevator and the floor, and is crushed. Miles leaves through the ceiling hatch and exits to the floor Trager came from. He eventually enters a burning cafeteria, and sees the Pyromaniac speaking of his hate for Murkoff Corporation. He tells Miles to leave through the kitchen, but Miles instead goes towards a switch to operate the sprinklers. He goes into an area patrolled by Chris Walker, opens two valves, and then goes through the now scorched cafeteria. In the kitchen, the Pyromaniac assaults Miles, shoving him down, and then exits through the doors that Miles used to enter the kitchen. As he leaves the kitchen, Miles goes out the exit that Trager had jokingly showed him, entering the Courtyard. Video Walkthrough Notes & Documents *A Feast for Flies can be unlocked by filming a room full of corpses located on the left side of a tunnel that can be found near the stairwell that leads to the Male Ward. *Organized Torture can be unlocked after passing a tied up inmate, going to the room on the left and filming the bloody message on the wall, "FINGERS FIRST, THEN BALLS, THEN TONGUE". *Project Walrider Cost Report can be found in a room with an open air vent, located on the upper right side of the room, behind one of the curtains. *Dr. Rick Trager (note) can be unlocked by filming Richard Trager killing one of his "patients". *Request for Reassignment can be found in one of the bathrooms before grabbing the elevator key. *Death of Trager can be unlocked by filming Trager's corpse inside the elevator. *Persecutorial Delusions can be found after meeting Father Martin, by going right into the locker room, way in the back. *Let It Burn can be unlocked by filming Pyro talking to Miles about Murkoff Corporation and their experiments. *Psychopathologist Proximity Stress Disorder Pamphlet can be found in one of the rooms on a desk, after leaving the burning cafeteria. *Fingers can be unlocked by filming a bowl of fingers in the kitchen, after Pyro assaults Miles. Achievements/Trophies *'Soaked' (50 /Bronze ) - Activate the sprinklers in the Male Ward. *'Educated' (50 /Silver ) - Collect 15 documents and complete 15 recordings. Trivia *The first male ward chase sequence was inspired by one of the scenes from a 2005 video game Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth.The solution to last week's Outlast video *The scene where Trager wheels Miles through the ward was inspired by a similar one from the 1990 horror movie Jacob's Ladder.Watch the solution to last week's Outlast video question *It is possible to stop Trager from murdering the Variant by distracting him. If done so, Trager will chase Miles instead of impaling the patient with his shears; however, this will prevent the player from acquiring the "Dr. Rick Trager" note. *The game prevents the player from running during the burning cafeteria scene. References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast chapters